Seduced By Death
by Cheating Death
Summary: She was so small and delicate, and he could see that with the amount of blood she was losing, she would be dead soon. Unless, of course, he makes her an offer she can't refuse...


**So I wanted to take a break from the comedy genre and decided to write a darker and more serious story. I wrote it in the span of three days so I wouldn't be surprised if it's not the greatest. But I personally enjoyed writing it so I guess that's all that matters, right? :)**

**Seduced By Death**

"Blood..." The man closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, savoring the smell. "My favorite."

It was dusk, the last remnants of light gradually depleting as the sun set. He could already see the moon, pleased to see that it was full. Full moons were the best, especially on a night like this where death was thick in the air. Whenever death approached, waiting like an unseen predator, he would be right there. He _was_, after all, Death itself. He caused people to die at his own hands, and pursued it when people caused it themselves. There was no escape from death. It was only a matter of time until it finally caught its prey.

On this particular night, he could sense a recent battle, already knowing that there would be bodies once he arrived at the site. As much as he enjoyed taking the lives of worthless humans, it was amusing to watch them kill each other.

He steadily moved through the thickening mist, a smirk on his face as he walked towards the area. The scythe on his back gleamed with each step he took, its heavy weight unnoticeable to him.

"How many?" He wondered aloud, eager to find out. "How many of those fucking humans will I find tonight?"

He ran a hand through his silver hair, getting closer to his destination. From what he could sense, there would be at least three. Maybe up to five people either dying or already dead. For the ones that were still alive, he would finish them off himself.

After another minute, he finally reached the site. He immediately noticed three ninjas on the ground, all of them unmoving as they lay in pools of their own blood. Their eyes were concealed behind sunglasses, while their mouths and noses had been covered with black masks. Several kunai and shuriken were sticking out of their bodies, and one of the ninjas had a large gaping wound in his chest.

"Not fucking bad," he said with a laugh as he stood over the man, giving the body a light kick.

It was then that he heard a soft whimper and turned towards the direction he had heard it from. Narrowing his eyes, he walked closer to the sound, curious as to what it was. He could see the silhouette of another person lying several feet away from where the other three lay dead. However, unlike them, this person was much smaller. Once he was close enough, he discovered that it was a young woman who looked to be around eighteen or so. Her long dark hair was fanned out slightly around her head, speckled with blood. Whether it was hers or the other ninjas' he wasn't sure. She looked so small and innocent, not to mention beautiful.

"Now, what's this?" He stopped beside her, looking down at her petite form.

The girl looked up at him, quaking in fear. Her lavender jacket was unzipped, and he could see the impressive size of her chest through her mesh shirt. A kunai was buried deep in her stomach, and a shuriken had sliced her neck, barely missing a vital artery. Nevertheless, the blood from her neck wound flowed at a steady rate. He could see several long cuts along her torso and arms, where more blood pooled around her. It was pretty obvious that the whimpers had come from her, and when he crouched down beside her, she looked absolutely terrified.

"Wh-who are you?" she murmured, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I go by many names," he told her, reaching down to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "But you can call me Hidan. And who might you be?"

The girl winced in pain. "H-H-Hinata..."

"I see."

Hinata couldn't stop shaking, though she didn't know if it from fear, pain, or coldness. It felt as though all her body heat was slowly escaping her. She didn't know what to think about this man, Hidan. He wore a long, black cloak that failed to conceal a good portion of his muscular chest, where she could see a strange amulet hanging from a chain around his neck. The long scythe on his back was unsettling, and she feared that he would use it to finish her off. At the same time, however, he was deviously handsome, and his violet eyes gazed into her lavender ones.

Hinata shivered again, whimpering from the agonizing pain that she wished would stop. Hidan lifted her up and cradled her in his arms, using his index finger to stroke her cheek. She was so tiny and delicate, and he could see that with the amount of blood she was losing, she would be dead soon. Just like the other three.

"What happened here?" he asked her, his voice calm with a seductive undertone.

Feeling slightly warmer in his arms, Hinata tried to slow her sporadic breathing. "I...I w-was training a-a-and..." She turned her head away from him and coughed up some blood.

Hidan waited for her to finish, before gently tilting her face so that she was looking up at him again. "You were attacked? By those fuckers over there?"

She nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Th-there were m-more...b-but they l-l-left. They left m-m-me to die..."

"Now that wasn't very fucking nice of them." He wiped a speck of blood off her cheek, feeling more of the warm liquid soak into his cloak. "Trying to kill someone as cute as you... But don't worry, I'll make sure they suffer."

"The ones o-over there are a-a-already dead," she struggled to say. "A-And the other three are g-g-gone."

"I see. Hold on a moment, will you?" Hidan gently laid her down, then stalked over to one of the bodies.

He grabbed the ninja with the hole in his chest and dragged him over, leaving a trail of blood in the grass as he did. He moved the corpse over to Hinata, who stared at the body with wide eyes. Hidan pulled the dead man's glasses off, revealing the same lavender eyes that Hinata possessed.

"No," she gasped in shock. "There's no way..."

"Wow, that's fucked up," Hidan scoffed as he looked down at the corpse. "That fucker has the same eyes as you. Same clan I assume?"

Hinata shook her head slowly, trying to deny it. "It can't be... W-why would m-my own clan try to...to k-k-kill me?"

"I know, that's messed up, huh?" He went over to check the other two, finding the same result. "These guys are part of your clan also."

The girl went quiet, staring up at the sky as the heart-wrenching truth sank in. Had her own father ordered the attack? He must've expected the members he sent to finish her off easily, not realizing that she would put up such a fight. Three had gotten away, but she had managed to kill the other three in defense. Would his opinion of her change knowing that she was capable of killing someone? Not that it mattered now, for she herself was suffering from grave injuries.

Hidan watched as she pulled the kunai from her abdomen, bleeding heavily from the wound. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"M-My clan wants me dead," she replied in a calm, stoic voice as she gazed at him with pained eyes. "I...I might as well speed up the process."

"Hey, don't be like that. They're obviously just a bunch of assholes," he told her, dropping to his knees beside her. "Who the fuck cares about them?"

Hinata looked away. "They went through all the trouble of trying to get rid of me. Someone like me isn't worthy of living. I'm too weak to be a part of my clan..."

The cloaked man glanced over his shoulder. "You managed to kill three of those fuckers, and considering that you took on six of them is pretty impressive. I don't know if you're as weak as you or your clan thinks."

"It doesn't matter now..." Her words were barely audible and tears welled in her eyes. "I'm going to die anyway. All I can do is wait. But I don't think it'll be much longer..."

Hidan didn't argue with that point, well aware of how much blood she had already lost and was still losing. However, he wasn't quite done with her yet. He lifted her up and held her to his chest.

"What if I told you that I could help you," he began. "Help you get your revenge."

"R-Revenge?" The words sounded foreign to her. "Against my own clan?"

"Why fucking not? Look at what they did to you. If they really felt like they had to kill you, then they deserve to fucking die. Every last one of them." His lips brushed up against her forehead, which felt cold.

Hinata looked up at him, blushing lightly. "Y-You would go after them for m-m-me?"

He smirked. "Not exactly. You would be the one to kill them. I would be around to help you, though."

"B-But..." She whimpered as another agonizing shock of pain traveled through her body, losing more blood with each passing second. "I'm dying..."

"I can save you...in a sense at least."

The girl shivered. "H-H-How?"

"I like you, so I'll fucking tell you." Hidan leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "I am Death."

Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly. "W-What?"

"Now before you think I'm a fucking lunatic, let me show you what I mean. See that flower right there? That purple one that matches your pretty eyes?"

She turned her head, seeing the small flower he had referred to. It was stained with a few specks of blood, her blood.

"Now watch," he told her, cradling her with one arm as he reached out to it with his free hand. "Are you ready?"

The former Hyuuga heiress nodded, silent as she waited with anticipation. Hidan touched the flower, which immediately withered and turned black, its petals falling off and onto the red stained ground. Hinata's eyes went wide and she was speechless as she gazed at the dead flower.

"Anything I come into contact with dies as soon as I touch it," he explained to her, his finger tracing along her jaw. "You'd be dead too if I wasn't suppressing it."

The girl trembled, shocked at what she had just seen. It was hard to deny his claim, considering what she had just seen with her own two eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked her. "You shouldn't be. You're just like that flower. So small and delicate... It really pisses me the fuck off that they did that to you. I will help you as long as you tell me right now that you me to. Just give me the word."

Hinata thought for a moment, her mind racing. Did she want to get revenge on her clan? After all, look at what they had done to her. Then again, could she really trust this man? Would he really help her?

"W-Why would you help someone like me?" she questioned.

"Because you're so pure and innocent," he told her. "It was fucked up what your own family did to you, and they deserve to pay for it. It wasn't your time to die yet, but they went ahead and decided that it was. It's _my _fucking job to decide when you die, not theirs. So if you want to get back at those pieces of shit, I will make sure you do until your heart's content."

Hinata considered his words, letting them sink in. He was right, after all. She had done nothing wrong, yet her clan had betrayed her and left her to die in these woods. _Just because I wasn't good enough for them..._

"You'd better decide soon, Hinata. You don't have much time left," he told her regretfully.

She hesitated, then nodded. "Y-Yes..."

Hidan grinned, glad that she had taken his offer. He didn't know why, but he liked her. She was so sweet and innocent, it was irresistible.

"Alright, but before I can help you, you need to die first." He gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "But don't worry, I'll bring you back."

"To life?" Hinata asked, feeling dazed from the kiss.

"Sort of..." Hidan gently laid her back down onto the ground, then rose to his feet. "You'll understand after the ritual."

There was plenty of blood on the ground, most of it Hinata's, who was beginning to feel light-headed as a result. Working quickly, he drew out a large symbol using the blood, making a circle with an upside triangle in it. Once he had finished, he carefully picked up the weakened girl and laid her down in the middle of it. Her eyelids slowly began to close, but Hidan leaned down over her and lightly touched her cheek. It was a surprise that she had managed to stay conscious for this long, considering she'd lost a substantial amount of blood. However, he needed her awake for just a little longer.

"Don't pass out on me yet. But it won't be long," he assured her, before sitting back up.

He took a large knife out from inside his cloak, then dragged the blade along his wrist. Blood dribbled heavily from the cut, though it didn't bother him in the least. It wasn't like he needed it or anything. He put his wound up to his mouth, sucking up a mouthful of the coppery flavored liquid. He then leaned down over Hinata again, lowering his mouth to hers. The girl moaned, fighting not to black out from her blood loss, then gasped softly when her mouth filled with his blood. She choked a bit, but was able to swallow it all, coughing once she had finished.

Hidan moved his head over to the wound in her neck, his gaze fixed on the crimson liquid. He lapped up some of the blood, closing his eyes in pleasure. Her blood was so delicious, and intoxicated him like a drug. However, she'd already lost enough already, and he didn't want to accidentally kill before completing the ritual. He kissed her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth and letting her taste her own blood. As he kissed her, his appearance began to change right before her eyes. His skin turned black, and white skeletal markings appeared on his body. Hinata's eyes widened slightly, noting that he really did look like the Grim Reaper now.

Hidan sat up, lifting the knife up to his chest before roughly plunging it in, impaling his heart. Feeling a rush of pain, Hinata jolted, the breath knocked right out of her. She stared up at Hidan, stunned as felt herself drifting off. Darkness began to surround her, sucking out the last of her lifeforce.

As Hidan's skin returned back to normal, he watched as she succumbed to death. Her eyes glazed over, then closed as her last breath escaped from her rosy lips. After a few seconds, silver-haired man pressed two fingers against her neck to feel for a pulse. He felt nothing, only her smooth skin gradually growing colder. She was dead.

_But not for long._ Hidan bent over her and cupped her face in his hands. She was beautiful, even in death, and he wanted her to be his. He opened his mouth slightly over hers and absorbed her white soul, closing his eyes. It was irresistibly sweet, just like her. Once he was finished, he exhaled softly and a black mist transferred from his mouth into hers. Once he was done, he planted a kiss onto her lips, then pulled away.

After several seconds, Hinata stirred, moaning quietly. Smirking, Hidan observed as her wounds ceased their bleeding, and her lovely eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked as though she had woken up from a deep slumber and seemed a bit disoriented.

"What happened?" she murmured, lying still. "I feel so weak..."

"Yeah, that's expected," he explained, then gently pushed her back down when she tried to sit up. "Rest for now. You need to take it easy for a little while before you do anything. I mean, I did just fucking kill you, then brought you back. I don't expect you to run a fucking marathon anytime soon."

Hinata blinked, her eyelids feeling heavy. "Am I dead?"

"In a way," he replied. "You don't need to eat, or drink, or breathe or do anything that humans must do to survive. Hell, you don't even need any blood since it is no longer pumped through your veins. Good thing, too, considering you lost a few pints."

"I see," she mumbled dreamily.

"You're like me in a way, but not as powerful. Not even close, and you can't do the things that I do. However, only I can kill you, since I'm the one who turned you into this." Hidan picked Hinata up bridal style, her drying blood caked onto their clothes, and began to walk away from the site.

"I will show you how to suck out souls and be able to tell the difference between them," he explained to her. "People like those assholes over there have black souls, and I'm willing to bet that the other fuckers in your clan are the same way. People like you, though, have white souls, indicating that they are good and pure. I will come back to those three later and deal with them then. But right now, I want to get you somewhere safe where you can recover."

"Hidan-Sama," she whispered, using an honorific. "When will I get my revenge?"

He grinned sadistically. "Soon. In ten days, you will have your revenge."

As he carried her, she felt herself nodding off. "What exactly am I?"

"You're mine," he told her. "And that's all that matters."

Hinata seemed satisfied with the answer and fell asleep in his arms, the two disappearing into the night. Her clan would pay for what they had done to her. And Hidan would be with her every step of the way. It was only a matter of time. All they had to do was wait...

**So...I hope it didn't suck too much. I already have a sequel in the works right now, as I didn't want to end the story just like that. It will also be a one-shot, which should wrap up the whole story decently. It should be ready within a week or so.**


End file.
